Promotional games have previously been utilized in the supermarket industry to increase sales. Conventional promotional games include a game card on which a bingo type square of numbers or letters is provided with or without one or more straight line arrangement of numbers or letters. Game tickets usually given in packets at the point of sale have selected numbers and/or letters matching the numbers and/or letters on the game card. Prizes are won by matching tickets with selected arrangements of numbers and/or letters on the card in accordance with the game rules which are printed on the card. Normally there are a limited number of game tickets sold for matching one number or letter of each prize so that the game does not become too costly to the supermarket owner. It is conventional to provide an "odds chart" listing the number of each prizes that can be won in accordance with the limited number of tickets provided for each prize.
While the conventional supermarket promotional game described above using bingo type squares and straight line arrangements of numbers and/or letters does increase sales, such games have lost their novelty since the initial introduction and no longer promote the interest that was initially present when first introduced.